Hidden Danger
by nish81
Summary: A team of New Republic Explorers stumble upon a hidden menace in a forest...who will survive? NOT a oneshot, rated T for some action. Please ReadandReview :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any concepts related to Star Wars. Any relationship between names, events, places, etc. and those in real life is purely coincidental. Uhh…so don't sue me. :D

Jaler sighed. Being a member of the New Republic exploration team was a boring job for the most part, punctuated by the occasional excitement of contacting new civilizations or seeing new wildlife. As the group of eight climbed through the undergrowth, Derrek shone his torch on some trampled vegetation.

"Bit odd, isn't it", he said. "Kinda looks like someone's been here before."

Derrek was Jarel's best friend. They had known each other for nine years now, ever since Jarel had joined the Exploration Team.

"Nah, no sign of any civilization so far. Must just be the local wildlife."

"Before the last word was out of his mouth, a flash of white passed through his Jarel's torch beam, quickly vanishing into the bush.

"What was that!" said Jarel.

"Where?" asked Phiara, another long-time counterpart of Jarel's.

"I saw something pass through the torch beam."

Several torches shined their beams into the forest, but there was nothing except the occasional monkey. Whatever it was had disappeared into the darkness.

"Maybe you just imagined it", said Pyotr, the leader of the group, in a kind voice.

"Maybe", muttered Jarel, already feeling foolish.

"Let's just-" the speaker was cut off by a red blaster bolt that appeared from nowhere and burned through his throat. A quick series of bolts followed, felling three more members in quick succession. The remaining members dove for the ground, as yet more bolts crashed over their heads burning holes in the vegetation. Drawing their blasters, they return panicky fire that scattered through the darkness.

"Who are they?" yelled Phiara.

"White armour…" said Derrek thoughtfully.

"You don't think-" started Jarel, before Pyotr barrelled into him, a blaster bolt passing through the area where he had been.

"Come on!" yelled Pyotr. "We have to get back to base!"

Suddenly a trio of bolts found their mark, burning their way into Pyotr's chest.

"Pyotr!" yelled Jarel, rushing to the side of the man who had, only moments earlier, saved his life.

"Come on", yelled Derrek, tugging at Jarel. "We don't have time!"

Suddenly, the sound of two mechanical legs crashing through the vegetation reached the ears of the three remaining explorers, overriding all other sounds. As Jarel looked up into the mass of steel, a barrage of bolts found their mark, felling Phiara and Derrek and burning a hole into Jarel's leg. He fell and crawled over to his dead friends.

"Derrek! Phiara! What did they do to you?"

A figure in white armour walked over to him, pointing a blaster at his chest. He looked up at a while helmet, reaching for his blaster.

"Imper-" the figure shot Jarel's chest twice, forbidding him from completing his last word. The figure stood over him, looking down dispassionately at the dead body. He motioned to those behind him to remove the bodies, then turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

OOC: By the way, the disclaimer in Chapter One applies to all of the chapters in this story. Now, on with the fanfic!

Commander John Tyler was in his office when the HoloCom beeped, signalling an incoming communication. He checked the consol and saw that it was a live video transmission from Stan Myrel, his boss. He stood up and answered it.

"Sir", he said, saluting.

"Commander Tyrel" acknowledged Stan from his office back on Coruscant. "I'm afraid that I haven't received confirmation of the completion of your exploration. Was there a problem in communication?" he asked, glaring at John from another solar system.

"I know sir. We are running a little behind schedule; the final exploration team didn't return yesterday on schedule. I'm sure I sent you a memo on-"

"I am well aware of your memo, _Commander_" he snapped, banging his hand on the table. "In fact, I have the memo right here", he said, holding up the memo like it was a piece of rubbish. "Anyway" he continued, letting the memo fall, "I want you finished and on your way back here within three days, or I'll see to it that you face a New Republic court marshal for incompetence. Is that clear?"

"Sir!" acknowledged the commander, hiding his anger. "We'll do it."

Stan nodded and turned around, shutting off the communication. John unclenched his jaw and sat down, sighing.

"That man will kill me someday."

His assistant looked up from the desk where she was sat working in the adjacent office where she was working.

"He'd kill anyone" she remarked dryly.

A repeated high-pitched beeping signalled the arrival of an urgent message. Glancing at it, her face took on a serious expression.

"Uh-oh – we may have a problem here commander" she said in a grim voice that indicated trouble.

"What now" he grumbled. He stood up and walked into the assistant's office. He walked over to her desk and stood behind the message console. The message read:

_Memo no. 49532 for Commander Tyler. Urgent. From: Captain Myara of the New Republic Sout Team 152370._

_Commander,_

_Today we were dispatched to the forest that was the target of the final Exploration Team. Just five minutes ago we arrived at the outskirts of the forest. We found the dead bodies of all eight members of the exploration team lined up outside the forest. We are in the process of retrieving the bodies and setting up a temporary camp some distance away. There will be an intruder detection system set up as well as two armed guards on watch at all times. I eagerly await your reply on how to deal with the situation._

"Oh…s" he said, his mind in shock. However, his military training soon asserted itself, and he was barking out orders.

"Send a reply right now. Tell them that we will be there by tomorrow, and that they should keep alert at all times. Prepare another exploration team and two fully equipped ground squads: armour, light artillery, medics, the works. Ready the transport shuttles: I want us there by tonight." He paused for breath, his mind whirling. "Also, notify the rest that I'll be leaving you in charge."

You're going?" said the assistant, looking up from where she had been writing all this down. "But sir – it'll be dangerous! You could just send one of your men-"

"I am a commander" he said, cutting her off, "and my place is with my men."

Late evening was drifting into a starry night as the last of the equipment was unloaded from the shuttles. As the shuttle prepared to lift off, Commander Tyler was meeting with the three leading officers at the camp.

"Commander Myara, were there any un-expected events?"

"No attacks, although some of our guards said that they felt as if they were being watched"

"Alright. I will be leaving four Portable defence stations and a lightweight shield generator with you tomorrow. Your personnel can use these to keep safe while we are away. We will leave at noon, and return before the sun sets. Captains Tilner and Valerie", he said, addressing the other two captains. "You will lead your squads behind our Exploration Team. Stealth is a priority here, so forest camouflage is required. Maintain radio silence at all times as well as normal silence."

Commander Tyler took a final look at the captains.

"Get a good night's sleep", he said by way of dismissal.

The captains saluted and walked out, leaving Commander Tyler hoping that his plan would work.


End file.
